The Lions, The Snitch and The War Zone
by Bex-La-Chan
Summary: Hermione has just finished helping to end the war when she is pulled back to the time of the marauder and forced to go back to school and back to war again. Hermione went back on accident, yet can she still find love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book when a letter from an owl swooped in through her window.

Dear Hermione,

After reviewing your OWL and NEWT results. I have decided we would love for you to work in the following departments in the ministry.

-Regulation of Care of Magical Creatures

-Magical Law Enforcement

-Curse Breaker

If none of these jobs interest you we have one other you might be inclined to join.

-Unspeakable

Please write back with the job you have chosen. If you chose one of the three come to the appropriate wing at the ministry on Monday to get started. If you have chosen the last one come to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade to speak a bit more about the job.

Yours truly,

Madeline Gersh - The Department of Mysteries

Hermione sat shell shocked her eyes wide before laughing happily. An Unspeakable was of the most highly honored jobs in the wizarding world. Dealing with the unknown and working on shaping magic itself. That was something Hermione would love to do.

Grabbing a piece of parchment from her desk she wrote down a quick reply.

To whom it may concern,

Unspeakable

-Hermione Jean Granger

Hermione had gotten the letter on Sunday and had to be ready to meet at the shrieking shack on Monday. That was a rather odd meeting spot Hermione thought. But then again the shack held many mysteries. Shaking her head at her train of thought she grabbed her purse cast a spell on her hair and disapparated on the spot.

Arriving in Diagon Alley she made her way to Madame Malkin's to get an outfit for her meeting. Because it was in the shrieking shack she knew it had to be something she could move in. She ended up buying sensible black skin tight jeans, a white blouse and black pumps. She was confident the meeting would go spectacularly.

The next morning Hermione woke up excited for her new job. She put on her pants, blouse and new shoes then put her hair in a half up half down style immediately curling it with her wand. She applied a small amount of red lipstick and some mascara then she was ready to go.

Upon reaching the shrieking shack she noticed it was unusually quiet. She creeped through the house when she saw a shadow behind her. She whipped around and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" the stranger put up a shields and countered with a unknown spell knocking her wand out of her hand. She lunged for it when she noticed them pointing their wand at her. They were about to send another spell when Hermione used all of the power she had and conjured a shield charm around herself. She was engulfed in a bright white light surprised of her own power. When the spell hit the room erupted in a bright gold light and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes wearily surrounded by four boys. One of them with the glasses and messy hair she knew so well. "Harry, what happened?" she asked holding his hand. "Who's Harry." The guy said. "What?..." Around her she saw Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. "Oh bloody hell." she exclaimed right as she passed out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Wakey, wakey." she heard whispering around her bed. "Shut up Padfoot, you're gonna freak her out." she heard someone say. "Freak her out with what my shockingly handsome good looks?" he questioned. "No, with your psychopathic whispering." he retorted. This made Hermione smirk which immediately hurt. "Owwwww." she said groaning. "She's awake!" She saw James yell. "Yes she is and you are making her head hurt." James had the decency to look ashamed where as Sirius just laughed. "I like her" he said smiling. "What's your name?" Remus asked gently sitting by her side. "Hermione." she whispered. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore." "Why do you need to see him?" she scrambled for an excuse. "Uhhhhh.. uh.. he will.. probably want to know that his niece is here.." she lied smoothly...ish. "You're Dumbledore's niece?!" They exclaimed confused. "Yes now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see him." She was about to stand up when she fell flat on her face. "ugh.. shit." she swore under her breath. Sirius laughed, "Need some help?" "Yes..." she grumbled. The marauders got up and helped her to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there they said the password and helped her up the stairs. "Ah hello boys, care for a lemon drop?" they smiled. "No thanks sir we were just bringing up your niece from the hospital wing" He looked confused. Hermione butted in, "Hi Uncle Albus, I have some things to talk to you about." She winked at him letting him know to play along. "Ah yes okay, well then boys if we could have a moment." They shuffled out awkwardly. "Bye Hermione." After she made sure they were gone she said. "Hello sir, I am Hermione Granger and I am from the future."

"A time traveler, huh! Well then do continue." He said quite merrily.

"You trust me? Just like that? You don't need any explanation?" She said confused.

"Well an explanation of how you got here would be preferable Miss Granger but as you know I have a very keen eye for seeing people for what they truly are. You my dear seem genuine to your cause."

Hermione smiled brightly and awkwardly shuffled towards the seat in front of her.

"It has been one year since I completed my OWLs and I was recently asked for the job of an unspeakable. As you know they handle very important cases and are fairly respected. In my excitement to be picked for the job I hardly even thought about seeing if it was legitimate. I went to the meeting spot which was at the shrieking shack. Personally, I thought that was a bit peculiar, but I went anyway. I think there was a confounding charm on the envelope given to me. I think I would have noticed if there was but then again this person seemed very talented with charms and hexes. Which means they would need a powerful wand, most likely from Ollivander but-." I stopped when I saw Dumbledore's smirking face looking at me.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" She said sheepishly.

"Ahh my dear, it is fine you seem stressed I do the same thing when I get stressed also. Do continue."

She smiled. "Well I went to the shrieking shack and upon entry was ambushed. My wand was shot out of my hand by a spell I hadn't heard before and as the attacker was saying their next spell I put up a shield charm then appeared here."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Wandless magic? Miss Granger very impressive and after just graduating? Very impressive indeed."

Hermione pursed her lips while staring up at him. She did not want to tell him about the war in case of what could happen to the future.

"Thank you sir. Do you have any way you could help me?"

He smiled. "Not at the moment, but in time I am sure I will. Until then you will pose as my niece and go here at Hogwarts. We will resort you tomorrow morning."

She looked hesitant. "But, it is already one month into school.."

His eyes twinkled in a way that was too farmiliar. "I am sure no one will mind. You can stay in the Gryffindor common room for now. If you must you can transform the couch into a bed."

She smirked at him, "How did you know I was a Gryffindor?"

He smirked also, "I have a knack for seeing people for what they truly are."

Hermione waved to him and exited the Professors's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up giggling oddly enough. She could feel something tickling her side. She started giggling and soon she was full on laughing.

"He-hey!" She said in between giggles. "Yo-you ha-have to stop!" She kept laughing until finally it was done. "Oh thank god." She said and opened her eyes to see a pair of smoky gray eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Hermione, good morning!"

Hermione sat there staring at him for a minute before saying, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "This is the common room if you didn't know. I was going to ask what you were doing here?"

She blushed. She completely forgot Dumbledore told her to sleep in the common rooms.

"I am temporarily sleeping here until Professor Dumbledore can sort me this morning."

"Well you better hurry it's 10 minutes til' breakfast."

Hermione blanched, "Oh god!" She ran through the common room and into the bathroom to start brushing her unruly head of hair.

"Nice pajamas." Sirius said smirking.

Hermione looked down and noticed her fuzzy duck pajamas which she had transfigured the couch pillows into last night.

A red blush crept up her face.

"Where is your little group Sirius? Don't you usually hang around them?"

"Ah yes, but you see you are so much more fascinating then my friends."

"More fascinating?!" They heard a loud voice exclaim.

James came rushing down the stairs with Remus in tow.

"I think we are plenty fascinating right Remmie?" He said.

"James my name isn't Remmie and unless you would like me to call you Jamesie you will stop that." Remus said with a blush that could rival Hermione's coming on his cheeks.

Hermione laughed and transfigured her clothing into a uniform.

"Let's go boys, I have a sorting to get to."

With that Hermione got up and started walking out of the room. She felt very at home with the marauders and it made her happy that she could still feel that same feeling of family like before.

Once everyone was at the Great Hall. They heard Dumbledore's booming voice. " I have a little announcement to make before we begin our lovely little breakfast feast. My niece Hermione Ariana Dumbledore who will be joining Hogwarts with us this year. She will be in 7th year and needs to be sorted. So Hermione if you will."

She could feel her cheeks heating up as all pairs of eyes were on her. She sat down on the stool and waited patiently as the hat was placed on her head.

Ah Hermione Granger we meet yet again

How did you know?

My dear I am always there throughout space and time and seeing you back here is not a surprise, but where to put you the brightest witch of your age such intelligence I have never seen another with this much intelligence perhaps well Tom... anyways such courage in you and loyalty unlike any other yet you are ambitious with plenty of cunning. You hold a kind heart and compassion that rivals all. You are one of the rare cases I have seen that embodies all of Hogwarts itself Intelligence, Bravery, Cunning and Kindness. Oh Hermione you are more powerful than even you know. Oh well I know where to put you it ought to be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and began to walk to her table when she saw the shocked faces of the students in the great hall. She continued walking to the table and sat next to Sirius and Remus.

"What is that all about?" She asked.

"Hermione people usually spend only 30 seconds with the hat 1 minute at most. The hat was deciding where to sort you for 15 minutes straight. The only other record of a student past a minute was in-."

"Yes I know 1890 in which Rob McDuff was with the sorting hat for five minutes to decide where he would go when he was eventually put into Ravenclaw."

She interrupted cleverly, silently wondering what the sorting hat meant when he was talking to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione picked at her food anxious for the day to begin. Her classes had not yet started and the sorting was still going undeway. She sat silently pindering what the sorting hat said to her when she felt atap on her shoulder. It was Remus. "Hello Remus." she said smiling politely. "Hey Hermione, I was just wondering what your time table was like for classes?" Hermione smiled and picked it up out of her bag. "Let me see... I have DADA first then Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures." Remus looked at her in awe. "Gosh Hermione 8 classes! I only have 5!" Hermione laughed and waved as Remus walked away. Then the bell rang. It was time to show everyone what she was capable of.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hye James! Sirius! Remus! Wait up!" Hermione hollered as she ran after them. "Hey Hermione! Do you have DADA first?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Yup." Hermione said and smiled as she walked next to the famous marauders. "You better hope you don't get paired with Sirius, he is the best dueler ever." Hermione chuckled. "Hey what's so funny?!" Sirius said glaring at her. "Nothing, just you wait Sirius Black you won't know ehatms coming." Then Hermione skipped ahead of them and into class as the three boys stared after her gobsmacked. "Hello class!" Hermione heard the great booming voice of a professor as she took her seat. "Today we are going to be doing a little competition." Everyone chattered excitedly obviously wanting to get some competition in. "We are going to be dueling I am going to pair each of you up and whoever wins will duel the next person until one person is left." Hermione was so excited. "But, I heard we had a new student Ms. Hermione do you think you will be okay dueling when you havent kearned the curriculum?" Hermione smiled. "I think I will be fine." "Excellent now here are the partners for the first round.. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Black, excuse me Sirius Black, and Ms. Dumbledore, and Mr. Black Regulus and Mr. Crabbe, we will also have..." The professor continued droning out names as hermione smirked excitedly at Sirius who was pointedly smirking back. For the forst group Lily won the duel disarming Lucius with a expelliarmus and an aguamenti spell. James won the next group and then it was their turn. "Ms. Dumbledore and Mr. Black on my mark and GO!" Hermione smirked at him and sent a wordless expelliarmus towards him which he deflecte with an astonished look on his face. They kept dueling Hermione's protego charms sending him back a few feet when he finally landed an expelliarmus in and held her wand. As he was about to send an incarcerous toward her both wands shot out of his hand and into Hermione's as she sent a Confundus charm at him which made him fall on the floor after the aguamenti that hit. Everyone's astonished faces looked up at her as she handed Sorous his wand. "Ms. Dumbledore! Absolutely impressive! wandless and wordless spells and charms iwrh impeccable strength! Absolutely amazing!" The professor was practically beaming at Hermione as she took her seat next to Sirius who was still awe struck eith the rest of the class. The next group went up with Regulus winning and it was time for Round 2. Hermione was paired with James and looked like a scared puppy. Hermione smirked and easily deflected his spells witha wordless protego and sent a incarcerous. By the end of the duels Hermione was the only one left standing and was awarded 50 points to Gryffindor. Smiling and grabbing her things she went to the next class thinking that she definitely proved herself.


End file.
